Lazos
by Ottosientto
Summary: Hay relaciones, personas, universos imposibles de interpretar. Historias cortas y sencillas, no aptas para el público maduro.
1. Chapter 1

Es fanfiction, nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Lazos**

En la estación del metro el aire estaba enrarecido. Claro, en el ambiente citadino japonés el "aire enrarecido" era asunto cotidiano obra y gracia del bien llamado Progreso, así que cualquier partícula sospechosa nadando en el oxígeno que causase la agitada respiración de Naruto no tenía que prender las alarmas. A menos que sus ruborizadas mejillas y la presencia de su _mejor amigo_ sugiriesen algo más, por ejemplo…

-Lo repetiré, tal vez tus neuronas hagan sinapsis en un segundo intento. Quiero acostarme contigo.

-¡Teme! – gritoneó el rubio un poco asustado con sus automáticos pensamientos.

Sasuke, a quien jamás han elogiado por su paciencia, frunciendo el ceño dirigió la turbia mirada hacia los carteles publicitarios en la pared.

-¿Qué? Llevamos cuatro meses en esta… relación. Es momento –susurró escuetamente.

Declarar aquéllo en semejante lugar público no estaba previsto, sin embargo, la sonrisa sin reparos de Naruto acompañada de un casto beso ligero que sometía a la brisa fría de la noche, se confabulaban contra su auto-control, poniendo en brasas el anhelo que el azabache albergaba desde hace mucho tiempo, le estimularon valentía para expresar su voluntad más íntima. Adicionando el hecho de que la estación del metro estaba casi vacía.

Mientras tanto, el otro muchacho trataba de no sucumbir allí mismo en el carnaval del infierno que corría por sus venas. Apretando las empuñaduras de la chaqueta se movió inquieto dentro de una sola baldosa como queriendo, de manera absurda, no dejar ver, y con suerte, mitigar la montaña de dudasen su semblante. Contrario a su costumbre, conjuró cuidadosamente las palabras en su cerebro.

-¿Por qué vienes con eso ahora? –dijo deseando haber dicho otra cosa.

Desde hace seis años, cuando en el parque tropezó estrepitosamente con un niño vestido con una llamativa ropa, (su hermano mayor bromeaba comentándole que le parecía medio hippie) su corazón se aferró irresponsablemente a la misión de enraizarse al lado de aquél chico por el resto de sus días mortales. La amistad que le fue ofrecida se amoldó a su existencia cual pieza fundamental de una maquinaria salvaje, imposible de detener; tal amistad no le ha bastado, insiste en consumirlo todo. Agachando la cabeza, pretendiendo ocultar los ojos tras el flequillo, lo azotó la ira, enclaustrado en su memoria eligió no percibir la ridiculez de la cual se sentía víctima. Prefería lanzarse a los rieles.

Las siguientes palabras de Naruto acallaron cualquier respuesta suya.

-Aunque acordamos ser novios, sé que continuamos haciendo cosas de amigos, pero también es tu culpa, ¡no eres ni un poquitín cariñoso! Y ya quieres meter mano, boca, y todo.

El aludido giró en un movimiento brusco la mitad superior de su cuerpo, aún sin alzar el rostro, sabiendo que su expresión se oscurecía a cada ingenua oración que formaba el rubio. Las manías egoístas no le cedían mucho espacio al raciocinio, ni a distribuir heterogéneamente las ideas, principalmente si incluía a cierto ente imbécil cuyo color favorito es el naranja.

-¡Whoa, el torso debe dolerte si haces eso!

-¿Eh?

Parpadeó confuso, todavía con la vista fija en el sucio suelo.

-Cuando volteaste… oye, se está demorando el metro… -perdía el rumbo de la conversación.

En realidad, Naruto estaba al tanto de todo. Suspirando escuchó los pasos de las pocas personas que compartían su expectativa por llegar a casa temprano, acompañados, solitarios, o ni siquiera con ellos mismos, adormilados por el ronroneo y olor aceitoso de los motores, aguardando el vibrar de sus teléfonos, y en su particular caso, añorando comprender un entero mundo amotinado en el palpitar de un cuerpo nervudo no muy lejos a su costado. Logró cincelar una sonrisa temblorosa antes de observar como Sasuke encuadraba los hombros encarándole, sofocando alguna vulgaridad entre dientes. Ninguno quería subirse al vagón sin haber resuelto la situación, uno porque la rabia que le estaba corroyendo le podría hacer estampar golpes, el otro porque sabía que si tomaba la decisión correcta tendría ramen garantizado de por vida.

Sería productivo reconocer que los humanos tendemos a acudir al sexo para llenar otros agujeros, agujeros mentales. Ambos recordaban con nostálgico resentimiento a su maestro de secundaria, un solapado pervertido escondido tras un libro, quien tan servicialmente mencionó que debíamos escudriñar los grandes detalles que generan nuestras pequeñas decisiones, incluso cuando todo parecía centrarse en el primitivo "follar o no follar".

En esta ocasión no era la contaminación citadina la que incendiaba los pulmones de Sasuke. Tensando los músculos acortó la distancia, y mecánicamente una pálida mano acarició una bronceada. Los lúcidos ojos azules no otorgaban respuestas, sólo desprendían una promesa tácita, de esas que no podemos o somos incapaces de pronunciar.

_"Pasajeros con rumbo a la estación de…"_

-Más te vale que seas una bestia, teme, o tendrás que cocinarme un enorme desayuno...

Lo demás se perdió entre la multitud agolpada al abrirse las puertas, unos salen, otros entran, dos manos firmemente agarradas contra el cristal.

* * *

Gracias por leer, bienvenidas las críticas.


	2. Chapter 2

Es fanfiction, nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Inseguridadaes**

El moreno juzgaba la distancia entre sus cuerpo como asquerosamente inaceptable. Desde que se unió al picnic, se exilió echado sobre las raíces del roble, lejos de los demás que se agolparon alrededor de la enorme canasta rebosante de bocadillos que Sakura trajo consigo. No quiso hacer comentarios, apenas respondía con gruñidos o cabeceos a los fugaces interrogatorios a los que era sometido.

-¿Qué infiernos es lo que te sucede, Sai? –la pelirrosa había querido que fuese un susurro, pero su voz salió fuerte y ronca.

El infame aludido se observó a sí mismo con una sonrisa que goteaba simpleza. Llevaba un muy afelpado disfraz de panda, tal escena en el parque un sábado por la mañana ameritó más de una ceja alzada, al menos por parte de su grupo de amigos. Sasuke ni siquiera quiso bufar de molestia.

-En una revista…

-En una revista nada, esto es un picnic, y de primavera a Halloween falta mucho. –retorta Sakura nuevamente.

-Soy consciente, aun así…-el muchacho no pudo defender su tesis al verse derribado por un huracán amarillo y naranja. Se suponía que era un abrazo, entre risotadas y frases como "hace tiempo que no te veía, desgraciado, ttebayo", "extrañaba tu estupidez", Sai meditó la eficacia de su estrategia de una fructuosa amistad.

-Que proble-

-Calla, he borrado esa palabra de mi disco duro gracias a ti, Shikamaru.

Se escuchó un sonoro suspiro general. A causa de los ajetreos de la vida universitaria no habían logrado reunirse para platicar y divertirse en grupo, por lo tanto, Naruto se auto impuso la misión de convencer a cada uno de ajustar sus horarios para un pasar el rato durante un día soleado. A pesar de algunas quejas, en el fondo agradecían el entusiasmo del rubio. Sin embargo, Sasuke no deseaba más que embeberse de indiferencia; arremangándose la camisa se levantó, caminó esquivando las piernas de Temari enredadas con las de Shikamaru, una botella de sake que Lee fracasaba en esconder, y a Kiba que recogía el excremento de Akamaru, hasta quedar frente al, según él, espectáculo que montaban dos manchas amarilla y blanca.

Si había alguna clase de humor en el ambiente, pues se ha esfumado; Naruto prácticamente encima enganchado a Sai, fue el último en percatarse de ello. Sasuke sabía que los otros no estimaban en reparar con ojos bien abiertos lo que se avecinaba, pero no les daría el gusto. El rubio vino a ver a sus amigos y comer gratis, el moreno vino a vigilarlo. El viento cálido que mecía unos dorados cabellos no calmaba el correr de sus pensamientos, de hecho, avivaban un fuego violento en sus entrañas. Ya no se trataba de una celopatía empedernida, lo notó hace mucho.

Las suaves yemas de unos dedos bien conocidos rozando el puente de su nariz lo sorprendieron un poco, sólo un poco.

EL único que supo ignorar todo aquello fue un Chouji devorando un monumental sándwich. Ino se dirigió con parsimonia hacia Sai, agarrándolo del brazo.

-No importa lo que hayas leído, cada cosa de ti es una novedad, ven que me debes una cita, la falsedad de tus cumplidos es proporcional a mi ego. –dijo con una naturalidad que no venía a cuento.

Naruto por su parte, soltando por fin al disfrazado de panda, continuaba con su brazo estirado, tocando a Sasuke, observándolo sin querer adelantarse a decir algo que le jugara en contra. A espaldas de Sasuke, Lee pudo tomar a sobos algo de sake mientras le alzaba el pulgar, los otros después de la eficaz intervención de la Yamanaka, se desentendieron para emperezar a degustar los bocadillos.

Recientemente, se presentaban circunstancias así: un cuadrilátero con Uchiha en una esquina, y Naruto con cualquier humano lo suficientemente agradable/estúpido en la otra. Estudiar para convertirse en el mejor profesor de preescolar ya era engorroso, torturante y dramático, ahora sus momentos de ocio se embadurnaban con estas liosas confusiones.

-Sal de tu película rara, Sasuke.

Aquélla palabras sólo endurecieron las facciones de un pálido rostro. Su inflexible postura en vez de evocar una estatua, recordaba más un auto de carreras a punto de arrancar: tirante e intimidante.

Una preocupada pelirrosa hizo ademán de aproximarse a la pareja, no obstante, se retractó al instante. Resopló conteniendo un par de regaños, porque, francamente, ¿en cuál noviazgo podía caber tanta inseguridad y tanta ingenuidad? Alisando su falda, se arrodilló para reasumir su actividad en el picnic. Un grito exasperado la hizo saltar en su lugar, no tuvo que voltearse saberlo.

El moreno estaba siendo fuertemente jalado por Naruto hacia los demás, incluso por encima de ellos, piernas, sake, excremento de perro. En el ambiente persistía alguna incomodidad, pero silenciosamente acordaron concentrarse en sus asuntos, su diversión.

-¡Tienes que pasarla bien! ¡Si querías mi atención debiste ponerte un traje de zorro o algo así!

-Ya quisieras -respondió Sasuke con la mandíbula apretada.

En medio del jaleo, Sai anotaba en su libreta de dibujo las palabras del rubio, al parecer se equivocó en su elección de animal…

-Ven, vamos a comer, dejaré que me llames usuratonkachi. ¡Sólo por hoy! –sonrió guardando el desasosiego en las profundidades de su mente. Se sentaron frente a los primos Hyuuga. –Neji, tú antes eras así de estreñido social, deberías impartir un seminario de cómo ablandar el corazón.

Optó por hacer caso omiso de un descarado intercambio de miradas afiladas entre Sasuke y Neji.

-Él no lo necesita… -dijo lacónico.

Él jura que el misterio es su encanto, pensó hastiado el rubio. A su lado, su enfurruñado compañero, recapituló sus cavilaciones. Su orgullo mordió el polvo, ¿interesaba? No. Fiscalizar las sensaciones que se arremolinaban y conducían los engranajes de sus decisiones era bastante fácil cuando no se involucraba alguno de sus pocos seres queridos. Bebió el zumo de limón sin expresión, sin ánimo, cansado de negar para luego admitir a regañadientes, cansado del viento excesivo en una mañana con Naruto siendo más animal social que nunca.

* * *

Gracias por leer, bienvenidas las críticas.


End file.
